Nessa's Story II
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: After the events of Nessa's Story, Nessa is now happily married to Mufasa and is enjoying her new life as a wife and good stepmother but soon events from Nessa's past are haunting her as someone is after Nessa and will stop at nothing to get her. Can Mufasa, Nessa and her family find out the truth about her family and get though all the drama and events of others as well? RATED M
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, AG Wicked here, Bringing you mature audiences my very first Lion King M Rated story**

**Note: This story'll have more than the Lion King characters in it, It'll have most Disney characters from other shows in it and most of them are anthro (animals that have human features)**

**Also, It's rated M for adult scenes, bad language, violence, disturbing and sad scenes and adult references**

**So if you're not over 18, LEAVE NOW PLEASE**

**Everyone else, Hope you enjoy this story**

**Lion King & Other Disney Characters are copyright to Disney only**

**My main character and this story belongs to ME and ME alone**

**Enjoy the story follow mature readers :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A rose, that's all she has.

Just a rose was the thing Nessa has on her for the day.

Nessa Pride is her name. She was a lioness with pale flesh like fur soft as a groomed fur with eyes of blue like the ocean itself with a pink nose like an early bloomed rose.

She was once Nessa Chamberlin, a poor, lonely orphan whose parents both died in a fire that destroyed her home when she was a child. In her orphanage, she was always being bullied and abusive by bullies in the orphanage.

She was so shy and so quiet that no child in the orphanage ever wanted to be her friend and the nurses, doctors and owner of the orphanage payed attention to her as much as the others. They believe that she was the one who caused the fire in her home when she was helping her father with the fireplace by giving him the bits of wood to him.

By the time she was eighteen, she ran away from the orphanage and fled to the city of Pride Rock.

She then lived in a small poor empty apartment not too far from the city where her landlord Pete Senior, an escaped convent for rape and sexual harassment in hiding, always abused, tormented and raped her for his satisfaction and he always spends Nessa's rent money rather than on her electricity and water but on whores in the street to satisfied his horny needs

Nessa also used to sell flowers in a small shop where the owner is always busy and rarely pays attention to Nessa and only gives her five bucks per week.

Nessa didn't like it due to the fact that the owner favoured the other girls more than Nessa.

One night Pete abused Nessa and attempt to rape her again but Nessa had enough and hits Pete away before she runs off while hearing his threat of killing her if she even tells what he did to her.

Her life is a sad story to herself and she rarely thinks of her future, afraid that there was no one to hear her cries, no one to lift her up in the darkness, no one to help her escape the pain...

But then Mufasa came to her life and pities her as she offers her to be the new nanny for his son and for a while, Nessa enjoys being the nanny for Simba and enjoys being in the company of Mufasa as they began a bond together.

Soon Mufasa found out what happened to Nessa with Pete, the lazy orphanage owner and the boss from the flower store if he contanted the police and they arrested the trio and lock them in jail for a very long time

Mufasa and Nessa's relationship grew stronger as the months fly by as Mufasa and Nessa then became lovers. But then Mufasa's wicked and jealous brother Scar, who wanted the city and Mufasa's money, teamed up with the Notroious Hyena Gang along with his wife Zira to rid Mufasa and the others.

But together, the family along with Mufasa's best friend Shere Khan and the cops foiled Scar's plans and both him, Zira and the hyena gang were arrested for life.

Another few months pass and eventually Mufasa proposes to Nessa and the couple got married as they spend their honeymoon in various places.

Nessa is now the happy, loving Nessa Pride, married to the handsome yet kind loving Mufasa Pride.

She lives with her husband along with her stepson Simba Pride and their family maid and butler, Scamps Darling and Angel Halliwell

Along in the family are Nessa's new sister in law, Sarafina Beatrix and her daughter Nala Beatrix and the two of them love Nessa so much as they welcome her into the family with open arms.

Life for Nessa has never being so much better, all because of Mufasa.

"You OK dear?"

Nessa looks up at her husband who was wearing a black suit as the young lioness, who was wearing a dark dress, nods and said

"Yeah, I was just thinking of everything I've being through when I met you and I really am glad that I'm with you and Simba now"

Mufasa smiles and kisses Nessa on the forehead and said

"I'm happy you're with me now as well my darling.

Nessa and Mufasa were at the cemetery next to two graves that are Nessa's parents grave. The chief of the police and Mufasa's friend, Sulley manage to track down the cemetery where Nessa's parents were buried before Nessa was taken away to the orphanage.

"So here we are...My parents grave...it's being so long since I being here" Nessa sadly sighed.

"Well it's better than not coming here at all" Mufasa comforted.

"Indeed" Nessa nodded.

She kneels down and sits on her knees as she places the rose near the grave and said

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad, Look at me now...Your little girl is all grown up"

Mufasa smiles at Nessa as she was speaking to her parents as if there were right beside them as he kneels down with Nessa and said

"Hello Mr and Mrs Chamberlin, I'm Mufasa Pride, your daughter's husband and I want to say that your daughter is the most amazing person I've ever met in my life. It's because of your daughter, your step grandson and I were able to move with our lives and we are all happy. Don't worry, I'm looking after your baby girl with great care and great love, for I love Nessa more than the world itself"

He kisses Nessa and the lioness smiles as she then said to the grave.

"I am truly happy now mum and dad, you don't need to worry about me anymore, I am free now and I will never be alone ever again. Your baby girl is OK mum and dad, your wish has come true, your baby girl is OK"

She then begins to sob as her love for her parents was strong that she misses them so much while Mufasa holds her and rubs her back in comfort.

"I will always miss you both but I will always love you forever...I love you mum and dad, so much" Nessa sobbed.

Mufasa got up with Nessa as he cuddles her close and said in soothy voice

"Your parents would be very proud of you"

Nessa softly smiles with tears and replied

"I know"

"And I'm very proud of you my darling" Mufasa added.

"Thank you" Nessa thanked as she nuzzles him.

Mufasa gave her one last kiss before Nessa looks at the grave and added

"Goodbye mum and dad, Rest in peace"

The two begin to walk away into the limo as their driver Dodger looks at Nessa and said

"Are you OK madam?"

"I'll be fine Dodger, thank you" Nessa sniffed.

"Where to now sir?" Dodger asked.

"To Pride Rock Private School, We have to pick up our son and our niece, Dodger" Mufasa replied.

"Absotively Posilutely sir, We'll be there in five minutes" Dodger nodded.

He soon drives the limo as Nessa relaxes and eases her emotional tears from reuniting with her parents in spirit as Mufasa smiles and pets Nessa's head for comfort and love.

"I'll be OK mum and dad, I'm going to be alright" Nessa thought to herself as she rests against her loving husband

* * *

**Nessa's Story II**

* * *

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to happen out!**


	2. Life So Far

**Chapter 1: Life So Far**

* * *

At Pride Rock Private School, Simba and his cousin Nala was waiting for the limo to come and take them home and after a while, Nessa and Mufasa finally arrived.

"Look! There they are" Simba happily said.

"Let's go then" Nala added.

The cubs both enter the limo as they are greeted by Nessa and Mufasa.

"Hello son, hello Nala" Nessa happily greeted.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" Simba greeted back.

"Hello kids" Mufasa also greeted.

"Hello Aunt Nessa, Hello Uncle Mufasa" Nala greeted back.

"Hey kids" Dodger said.

"Hi Dodger" Both Simba and Nala replied.

"How was school today kids?" Nessa asked as he puts Simba's seat belt on.

"It was OK" Simba replied.

"I'm almost done with my painting" Nala added.

"Oh really?" Mufasa asked as he puts Nala's seat belt on.

"Yeah" Nala nodded.

"So where's Aunt Sarafina mum?" Simba asked.

"She's got a job on designing fashion with her best friends Timon and Pumbaa at Hukana Mutata company" said Nessa.

"I'm happy mummy has a job" Nala said.

"That's good to hear Nala" Mufasa chuckled as he pets his niece's head.

"We're almost home guys" Dodger announced.

"Thanks Dodger" Mufasa thanked.

Soon the limo arrives at the Pride Mansion as everyone got out and Mufasa pays Dodger his fee.

"Thank you so much Dodger" Mufasa thanked again.

"No worries sir, It's my job" said Dodger.

"By the way, I heard you and Rita are going out on a date tonight" said Mufasa.

"Sure am boss, I tell ya that lady is buzzing with a beat I can get down to" Dodger replied.

"Right...Well let me give you some advice Dodger, go slow and steady with the date before you and Rita get funky with each other" said Mufasa.

Dodger just laughed

"I know that sir, I'm a patient dog, I can handle the steady pace of a relationship"

"Well I hope you both have a great time and tell Rita we say hi" said Mufasa.

"Will do" Dodger replied with a wink.

So he drives off from the mansion as Mufasa enters the building, only to be greet by his butler and maid, Scamps and Angel.

"Hello sir, How was work today?" Scamps asked.

"Just the same as any other day lately" Mufasa answered.

"And how is Nessa?" Angel asked while taking his coat off.

"She's alright, we visited her family's grave for the first time in a long time, she was in tears but I was there to comfort her" said Mufasa.

"Is she alright?" Scamps asked.

"She's fine" Mufasa said.

"You had two calls today here sir, One from Bagheera to inform about the opening of a plaza store needs some lights for the front sign" Angel informed Mufasa.

"I'll call Bagheera back ASAP" Mufasa nodded.

"And Sarafina called, she said she'll be at work for another half an hour due to an emergency fashion dress that got ruined for the Fashion Parade" said Scamps.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked.

"Is that anything we can do sir?" Angel asked.

"Could you keep an eye on the kids for us for a while?" Mufasa asked.

"Certainly" Both Scamps and Angel replied.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked again as the canines went to mind the cubs.

Nessa was making tea for them both as she asked

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah it's just I need to call Bagheera about something at work, nothing serious, and Sarafina has an emergency at work so she'll be at work still for half an hour" said Mufasa.

"Is she OK?" Nessa asked.

"Yeah she's fine" Mufasa nodded.

"That's good to hear" Nessa giggled as she hands Mufasa's cup to him.

Mufasa drinks his tea as Nessa twirls her spoon in the cup and then added

"It's a little strange"

"What's strange?" Mufasa asked.

"It seems like yesterday, my life was a living hell and I would never find happiness and hope but all that change when you came to my life" Nessa replied.

"And I am so grateful and very happy that you are happy with me and our son, you made our lives happier and together we've overcome the darkness in our lives and began a new start with each other" Mufasa said as he wraps his arms around Nessa.

"Indeed we did sweetie, indeed we did" Nessa purred.

The couple kissed each other lovingly as Mufasa then said

"It's like Vitani, she was almost like you until Shere Khan came and changed her life for the better"

"She and Shere Khan are really becoming a lovely couple, I wonder if Shere Khan will ever pop the question to Vitani?" Nessa asked.

"Well we can't rush them Nessa, Only time will tell if Shere Khan does ask Vitani to marry" said Mufasa.

"I know" Nessa nodded.

Just then Angel comes back and said

"Would you like us to prepare dinner?"

"Sure, why not? I'm sure Sarafina won't mind having dinner with us tonight" Mufasa nodded.

"OK" Angel nodded and went out of the room again.

"So...honey while the kids are busy and dinner is getting ready, Why don't we...you know...have a moment to ourselves in the study hall" Mufasa deviously chuckled.

Nessa just giggles and playfully said

"Wow, you really are horny like Shere Khan and I thought you were a gentleman"

Mufasa lifts Nessa up bridal style and carries her to the study hall and locks the door as he purred

"I am a gentleman sweetie, I can also be a wild beast if you want"

"That would be sexy" Nessa purred back.

Mufasa looks at Nessa lovingly in the eyes and said

"I love you Nessa, I really do"

"I know sweetie, I love you too so much" Nessa happily replied.

The two kissed as they stripped each other naked until Mufasa latches on Nessa's neck with his tongue licking her neck and gently brings his wife down to the couch and makes out with her.

"Mufasa..." Nessa panted. as Mufasa puts protection on.

"Shush my sweet lioness and enjoy the seduction of the wild beast" Mufasa purrs and enters Nessa, making her moan in delight.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I rather not get straight to the love scenes yet**

**Anyway, Nessa and Mufasa are happily together with their son and best friends**

**Sarafina has a job with her best friends Timon and Pumbaa**

**And what about Shere Khan and Vitani? What is going on with them?  
**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Shere Khan and Vitani

**Chapter 2: Shere Khan and Vitani**

* * *

Meanwhile in the grand house of Shere Khan, the tiger was relaxing outside the backyard, reading the newspaper in his sulk nightgown for which he wears for night or at the pool during a bright warm sunny afternoon.

Shere Khan was once a doctor who helped treat his patients with their disorders, problems, etc. Before he lost everything when he accidentally killed his wife in a car accident due to his drinking problem.

He lost everything, his job, his career and most of the stuff in his house but all of that change when his best friend Mufasa ,in sympathy, gave Khan a job at his company and the tiger's life was back on track a bit but he was fully back on his toes once more when he met the young nineteen year old Vitani O'Vera.

Vitani had the good life like any other teenager with their parents but all of that change when her parents were killed in a plane accident on their way to their anniversary vacation.

After Vitani learned the terrible news of her parents demise from the authorities , She couldn't bear the sadness and fear of her future and decided to run away to the city of Pride Rock but sadly had no luck getting a new home or a job there until she met Rita. Rita works at the Moulin Rouge II but she is a mother to most of the girls that work there. She didn't want Vitani to be a sex hooker but from the moment her company was getting close to closing down, Vitani made the decision to help Rita out as she wanted to show her thanks for giving Vitani food and shelter from the cold streets.

Rita eventually got Vitani a job in Mufasa's company but had to lie about her being in an ladies orphanage rather than a strip club for they fear it would cause Vitani to lose her job.

Shere Khan was captured by her beauty and her personality as the two of them got together eventually and started dating for a while.

Shere Khan finds out the truth about Vitani but understands why she did it and he confesses his truth about why he's no longer a doctor. Khan then offers Vitani to stay with him, to which she happily accepts, and the couple became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Things are going real grand for the loving couple because like Mufasa and Nessa, they help each other out and they enjoy every moment with each other. It doesn't matter if Shere Khan is 40 and Vitani's 19, all that matters was their love and trust for each other.

Vitani comes outside in her bikini and thong as she was about to go for a swim.

"Still beautiful as always love" Khan purred as he loves what she is wearing.

"Thank you Khan and you're still the handsome hunk as always" Vitani giggled.

Khan deeply purred at that as Vitani then enters the pool and starts swimming as she then looks at Shere Khan and added

"Come on in honey! The water's great"

"No thank you" Khan replied.

"You pussy!" Vitani laughed.

"I wouldn't mind humping one" Khan purred.

Vitani giggled

"You pervert"

She continues swimming for a while until she notices Khan wasn't around in his seat as she goes to the edge of the pool and called out

"Khan? Khan, are you inside the house?"

Suddenly she felt something grabbed his hips as she exclaims in alarm and turns around to see Shere Khan in the pool with his black speedos on.

"Got ya" Khan chuckled.

"Khan" Vitani laughed.

The tiger cuddles his girlfriend and begins to kiss her on the neck.

"You really are sneaky at times" Vitani purred.

"I'm a tiger baby, it's what we do" Khan purred back.

As the couple continues kissing in the pool, Vitani looks at Shere Khan and asked

"Khan, Are you happy I'm with you?"

"Of course I am darling, Why wouldn't I be happy?" Khan replied.

"Sometimes I fear I'm not being a good girlfriend for you" said Vitani.

"Vitani my love, you are an amazing girlfriend and I love you more than life itself" Shere Khan replied and then kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too Shere Khan, so very much" Vitani purred and kisses back.

Soon the phone on the table rings as Khan got out of the pool, dries his hands on the towel and answers the phone.

"Hello?...Officer Sulley, how may I help you?...Uh huh...Hmm?...I see...Alright then I'll be there as soon as possible, thank you"

He hangs up the phone as Vitani got out of the pool and asked

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Officer Sulley told me to come down to the station. According to what he told me, a prisoner is suffering from a serve panic attack and is causing an disturbance in the prison cell, so I have to talk to this prisoner and get him to calm down" Shere Khan replied.

"But you're not a doctor anymore, love" Vitani point out.

"True but that doesn't mean I can't help people" Shere Khan nodded.

"Just be careful dear" Vitani replied as she wraps her arms around him.

"Darling, I'm always careful and I'll always come back to you safe and sound" The tiger purred again.

The couple then kissed again as Khan got dressed and drives off to the police station while Vitani goes to the phone and rings up Rita

"Hey Rita, could you come to my place and keep me company for a while? Thank you"

* * *

**Shere Khan and Vitani are getting along great as well**

**So Shere Khan is called to help out an anxiety prisoner and Vitani calls Rita for company**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

* * *

Shere Khan arrives at the police station where Lieutenant Sulley, who has got a promotion from Captain to Lieutenant, as the blue creature shakes Khan's hand and said

"Thanks for coming Mr Khan"

"It's no problem Lieutenant Sulley" Khan replied.

"I know you're not a doctor anymore and we really shouldn't be doing this but you are the only one I can count to fix this problem" Sulley replied.

"Well you've just called the right doctor my friend" Khan nodded.

The tiger looks at his best friend Mike Wazowski with his wife Cellia as they were raising their new baby girl who was just like Mike only puple with a green eye.

"Is that Mr Wazowski's child?" Shere Khan asked.

"Yes, this is my goddaughter Boo, she was named after the kid we found before we got her back to the family" Sulley replied.

"Well that's great" Shere Khan said with a soft smile.

"Indeed but we're not here to celebrate as much as we wish to, we need to get things in hand down there" said Sulley.

"Lead the way Lieutenant" Shere Khan nodded.

Soon they got down to the cells as they finally saw the prisoner crying in his bed and was shivering.

"Is that him?" Khan asked.

"Yes" Sulley replied and opens the cell.

Shere Khan enters the cell and sits by the bed and pats the prisoner's back.

"Hey, come on, Calm yourself down" He quietly said.

The prisoner looks up at Khan, who was surprised to see a teenage boy inside the cell.

"W-Who are you?" The prisoner asked.

"I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you" Khan replied.

"Please don't lock me away forever, it was an accident! I didn't mean to crash my car into a store" The boy cried.

"So you're in here because of that?" Khan asked.

"We had no choice Khan, he refuses to stop running from us" Sulley added.

"Well what do he expect? He's scared and it was an accident wasn't it?" Khan asked.

"Of course sadly the man who owned the store won the case and got money for repairing for the store and he got the boy sentence to jail for two weeks" said Sulley.

"I see" Shere Khan said.

He turns to the boy and said

"Listen, you have nothing to worry about, you are safe in these bars and no one will hurt you"

"And besides, you're only in here for two more days" Sulley added.

"R-Really?" The boy sniffed.

"Yes" Sulley nodded.

"In the meantime, I want you to relax and stay strong for your family OK?" said Khan.

"O-OK" The boy nodded.

"Good boy" said Khan as he pats the boy on the back.

They leave the boy alone as Sulley said

"Thank you Shere Khan, you did well"

"No worries, my old friend" Khan purred.

"There's just one more thing I want to ask of you" Sulley said.

"And what's that?" Khan asked.

"Do you remember where Scar Pride's mansion is?" Sulley asked.

Shere Khan remember Mufasa's evil brother, Scar, he was once believed to be a loyal brother and uncle but betrayed his family and was arrested for trying to murder them with his ex-wife Zira and the Notorious Hyena Gang. After the trail happened between them, Zira and the hyena gang got deported back to the Outlands forever while Scar stays in the Pride Rock Maximum Prison for the rest of his life.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Khan replied.

"This is just between you and me but I've just discovered that Scar steal the remaining files from Nessa's past file when we arrested the owner of that awful orphanage Nessa was stuck in for years..." said Sulley.

"So let me guess, you want me to get them for you, right?" Khan asked.

"Indeed but when you collect them, you must promised me that you will bring them back as soon as you find them" Sulley said.

"I will" Khan nodded.

"Khan...I'm serious here, this is not how we do police work but I have no one else to go and get it...This goes out to no one and you will bring them back ASAP if you find them, Am I clear Mr Khan?" Sulley said with a very serious look.

Khan knew this was no simple task as he replied

"Of course Lieutenant"

"Thank you Mr Khan" Sulley thanked as he shook Sulley's hand.

He was about to leave the police station when he stopped by Sulley's desk and notices Nessa's file there. He looks around to see if no one was looking or if there are any security cameras and when the clost was clear, he took the files quietly and walks out to his car and drives to Scar's abandoned mansion.

Later on at the abandoned mansion that used to belong to Scar and Zira, Shere Khan explores the mansion and looking around for anything that Sulley described to him. Everything was nearly empty from the mansion except for some drawers, curtains, a empty bed and even the bathrooms were still there including the clothes that were on the ground.

"Hmmm...A lot of shit is still here but where are those fucking files Sulley told me?" Khan growled to himself.

Soon he heard a crack on the ground and kneels down to feel that the board on the floor is loose. He got the board out of the floor and spotted a few papers as he took them out, reads them and then with a devious smirk, he purred

"Bingo!"

He got the files and begins to leave for the police station but halfway through, his curiosity got the best of him and pulls over to the end of the road and reads the files for a while. Soon, he was surprised about what he read as he knew he should be giving it back to Sulley but he decided not to yet as he then said

"Sorry Lieutenant but I think Nessa and Mufasa should find out first"

While he's driving to Mufasa and Nessa's mansion, Sulley was looking at his desk and wonders where the file is until a realisation came to him as he knew what Shere Khan was doing as he face palms himself and mutters

"Oh Shere Khan, you son of a bitch"

He then goes to Mike and said

"Mike, I need you to cover me for a while, I have to see someone urgently"

"You got it Sulley" said Mike.

As Sulley drives off to his destination, Shere Khan arrived at the mansion and knocks on the door as Angel opens it.

"Good afternoon Angel" Shere Khan greeted.

"Shere Khan, this is a bit of a surprise, what brings you here?" Angel asked.

"I'm here to see Mufasa, is he around?" Khan asked.

"Yes, he's in his study hall" Angel replied.

"Thank you" Khan replied.

He goes for the hall as Angel returns to her duties, he then sees Nessa, was playing hide and seek with Simba outside while Mufasa was in his study room when he heard a knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal Shere Khan as Mufasa said

"Shere Khan? Why are you here?"

The tiger's face was all too serious as Mufasa figures something important is going to be revealed.

"There's something you need to know about Nessa and her family" Shere Khan replied.

"What about Nessa?" Mufasa asked in curiosity.

The tiger puts a file on Mufasa's desk as it reads Nessa Chamberlin.

"You know the fire incident of Nessa's home?" Shere Khan.

"Of course I do, Why?" Mufasa asked.

"...It was no accident" Shere Khan coldly replied.

Mufasa looks at the tiger with widen eyes as he gasped out

"...What?"

* * *

**Shere Khan has found the missing pages of Nessa's file from the past**

**And the tragic deaths of Nessa's parents and the fire that destroyed their home was no accident**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The Files

**Chapter 4: The Files**

* * *

"I said, the fire that occurred in Nessa's home as a cub is not an accident" Shere Khan said.

"Are you saying that what happened to Nessa and her family was an act of murder and arson?" Mufasa asked.

"According to the files, Yes" The tiger nodded.

"My god...Poor Nessa and her family, what kind of monster would dare to harm her and her beloved family?" Mufasa sadly asked.

"I wish I knew...the police closed this case as soon as Nessa was in that terrible orphanage" said Shere Khan.

"Why?" Mufasa sternly asked.

"Well it's no doubt that foolish owner of that horrific place stole the files so he can just cash in the money for this" said Shere Khan.

"I'll never forgive him for what he put my Nessa through all those years alone in that dreadful hellhole! A child should live in a happy home with a loving childhood and not waking up in a living nightmare daily" Mufasa angrily said.

"I agree and that's why the bastard's in jail now, remember?" Khan nodded.

"I know..." Mufasa sighed.

Suddenly Sulley enters the room as Scamps followed him and spoke

"Sir, you can't just barge in"

"Scamps, it's OK" Mufasa assured.

Scamps confusingly nodded and left the room as Sulley looks at the tiger with a stern look.

"Glad you can join us officer" Shere Khan smirked.

"Oh cut the crap Khan! I told you to bring those files to me and not running off with them to Mr Pride" Sulley snapped a bit.

"Is this true Khan?" Mufasa asked a bit sternly.

"Well I would have stop for a coffee but I would have some on the way back to you, so yeah it's true" Shere Khan chuckled.

"Fucking hell Khan, We're being serious here! You can't be tampering with other people's files because it's none of your business and it's illegal" Sulley sternly replied.

"By the way, how did you know Khan will be here?" Mufasa asked.

"Well the file IS about your wife, so it's not that hard to know where he was heading to" Sulley explained.

"Right" Mufasa nodded.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Shere Khan asked.

Sulley just sighed and answered "No but I'm letting you off with a warning, tamper someone's file that isn't concerning you again and I will arrest you"

"Fine" Shere Khan replied without a care in the world.

"Gentlemen if you two are finish, could we get back to the problem at hand?" Mufasa asked.

"Ah yes, the mystery of Nessa and her family" Khan nodded.

"So what do we know so far?" Sulley asked.

"According to these files, the fire that killed Nessa's parents were committed by arson" Shere Khan replied.

"Jesus...is this case still ongoing?" Sulley asked.

"No, it closed when Nessa was taken to that orphanage and Lucifer stole the pages so he can cash in on this so he wouldn't allow Nessa to leave" said Khan.

"Bastard..." Mufasa mumbled sternly.

"So what else is there? Is there any evidences? Witnesses? Anything that can tell us who did this?" Sulley asked.

Mufasa and the others look through the few pages and then Mufasa said

"Sadly no, the only thing that can tell us is that blazes was start through a bottle of gasoline near the fireplace but the bottle is missing and the building is destroyed completely as it still stands like a haunted house...No one will go near it"

"Do you suspect the murderer is out there?" Khan asked.

"I'm assume so, There's no record on who did this" said Sulley as he looks through the files.

"This file's shit" Khan hissed.

"Now Khan, it may not have the answers of this but we now know that someone tried to murder Nessa and almost success with killing her parents and that person is still out there" said Sulley.

"Now I'm really worried about Nessa" Mufasa said in concern as he looks outside to see Nessa playing with his son in the playground.

"Don't worry my old friend, I won't let anything bad happen to your wife...I will keep this file and gets some answers for you, I promise" Sulley vowed.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked.

"Hey guys, I found a photo of Nessa's family" Khan announced.

The men went to Khan and looks at the photo of Nessa who was three years old with her parents. Her father was a black panther and her mother was lioness that looked just like Nessa now. Mufasa smiles at this and said

"Nessa looks so adorable as a child"

"Indeed and I can see she looks just like her mother...It's a real shame she lost them at a very young age" Khan sadly sighed.

"Yeah" Mufasa also sadly sighed.

Sulley pitied his best friend and gives the photo to him and said "You can give this to Nessa, it'll make her real happy"

"Actually shouldn't we tell Nessa about all of this?" Khan asked.

Sulley looks at Mufasa and said

"The choice is up to you Mufasa, you are her husband"

Mufasa looks at the photo for a moment and then looks at the gentlemen and replied

"I'll explain it all to her but not just yet, I will inform her about this I promise"

"Whatever you feels best Mufasa" Sulley nodded.

He grabs the file and added "Gentlemen"

He then leaves the building and drives off as Khan said

"Are you OK?"

"Not really, my wife has had a hellish childhood, her life was almost destroyed if I hadn't found her...I don't want to lose her Khan, I love her so much and I would do anything to make her life more happier instead of returning to that lonely coldness she used to wake up to everyday before we met" Mufasa replied.

"You, my dear friend, are a true husband" Khan purred.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked.

"So, we're still having coming to dinner here tonight?" Khan asked.

"Of course" Mufasa nodded.

"Excellent, so I'll see you and the others later with Vitani and who knows, maybe after dinner we can send the kids away for a while and have an orgy" Shere Khan deviously replied.

Mufasa looks at the tiger with an unamused look as the tiger then replied

"I'm joking Mufasa"

He closes the front door outside and mutters

"Though it wouldn't be a bad idea"

Mufasa just face palms himself and then notices that he had an erection in his pants as he was thinking about him and Nessa getting it on with Shere Khan and Vitani.

"Fuck you Khan" Mufasa grumbled.

Mufasa then turns to see Angel, blushing nervously as she was about to speak when Mufasa interrupted

"You didn't hear anything"

"Of course" Angel nervously giggled.

* * *

**So someone was after Nessa and her family? Why?**

**Is the person still out there?**

**Will Mufasa explain this to Nessa?**

**How will she take it?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Girl Talk

**Chapter 5: Girl Talk**

* * *

Later on, Mufasa was getting ready for the family dinner as he was in his bedroom, putting on his suit while Nessa was already dressed in her blue silk dress and doing her makeup.

"So is Shere Khan and Vitani going to join us tonight with Sarafina and Nala, darling?" Nessa asked.

"Yes dear, They'll be here soon" Mufasa answered while putting on his formal jacket.

He looks at Nessa while thinking when will be the perfect time to tell Nessa the truth about her family; he loves her so much that he didn't want his new wife to be upset about this. Mufasa finishes getting dress and stands by Nessa's side as she finishes getting ready then looks up at Mufasa and asked with a smile.

"How do I look?"

"As beautiful as always" Mufasa purred.

"And you, my dear man, are as handsome since the day I laid eyes on you" Nessa purred back.

Nessa kisses Mufasa on the cheek but soon notices the small expression of concern on his face and added

"Mufasa? Are you alright?"

Mufasa looks at his wife and replied

"Of course I'm OK...Why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted all afternoon, Is everything alright?" Nessa asked in concern.

Mufasa decided to take this chance to tell her the truth and answered

"Nessa, there's something I must tell you...you see-!"

Suddenly there was knocking on the door as Mufasa called out

"Yes?"

Scamps opens the door and said

"The guests are here sir"

"Excellent, we'll be down shortly" Nessa replied.

"Yes ma'am" Scamp nodded and close the door.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Nessa asked her husband.

Mufasa soon knew that now wasn't the time to explain everything as he pets Nessa on the head and answered

"I'll tell you later, right now, let's enjoy tonight"

"OK" Nessa nodded with a smile.

The couple went down to greet the guests as Shere Khan, Vitani, Sarafina and her daughter Nala was here.

"Well it's about time you two are here, we were wondering where you two were hiding" Khan chuckled.

"Nevertheless my old friend, We're here" Mufasa replied.

"Nessa" Vitani greeted and hugs her best friend.

"Hello Vitani" Nessa greeted back with a hug as well.

"It's being a while, you look so beautifully mature the last time I saw you" Vitani gleefully said.

"And you look so wonderful Vitani" Nessa replied.

"Hello Nessa, Hello Vitani" Sarafina greeted.

"Hey Sara" Nessa greeted back and hugs her.

"Evening Sarafina" Vitani also greeted.

"Dinner is prepared ladies and gentlemen" Scamps announced.

"Thank you Scamps" Mufasa thanked.

He turns to the others and added

"Shall we?"

Later on after dinner, Nessa was outside with the ladies with their drinks chatting to one another.

"So how are things with Mufasa, Nessa?" Sara asked.

"Quite alright, I've manage to found my parent's grave at the cemetery, thanks to Sulley, and we went to pay our respects there" Nessa replied.

"I'm sorry for your family" Vitani apologized.

"It's fine, So what about you Vitani? How are you and Khan getting along hmm?" Nessa playfully asked.

"Oh he's a true romantic, last night he was in the lounge and there were candle lights on the table and various places to make the room romantic, he offered me wine and grapes to eat as he leads me into a warm soothing dance with him. After that, we lay next to each other in the couch and kiss each other all night" Vitani lovingly sighed.

"Did you have sex with him that night?" Sarafina giggled.

"That's none of your business" Vitani replied with a deep blush on her face.

"OK sweetie, whatever you say" Sara laughed.

"Hey Sarafina? How come you don't have a husband anymore?" Nessa asked.

"Nessa, I don't think that's a question you should ask her about" Vitani nervously said.

"No, it's OK Vitani...I had a husband once but we broke up" Sarafina replied.

"How come?" Nessa asked.

Sarafina sighed softly and sits down with the ladies and explains

"My ex-husband, Nuka met me at a bar one night and I was your age Nessa...we dated for a bit and he and I got married years later...at first it was a dream come true for me...But soon I learned that he was nothing like the man he was when I first dated him...He was lazy, always demanding me things and never has time for me anymore...one night I follow him when he said he was going to a bar and then I learned the awful truth, he was cheating on me with a couple of rich girls just to get money and I sadly was one of them...He's a gold digger and that's all he was...The different is between me and those girls he cheated on, he got me pregnant with Nala...I told him the news and he told me to get...get..."

"Get what Sarafina?" Vitani asked.

"An abortion" Sarafina sadly said.

"That's awful" Nessa gasped.

"I told him no and also told him to leave and never come back but he'll do it for money, which I refuse of course...But he tried to abuse me to get it but I attacked him with a wooden bat I kept in the bedroom in defensive and called the cops on him" Sarafina explained.

"Whoa!" The girls gasped.

"Well I am not a damsel in distress, if that man or any other bastard tries to hurt me or my little girl, I break them" Sarafina winked at them.

"So where's Nuka now?" Vitani asked.

"In jail still" said Sarafina.

"Why that long?" Vitani asked.

"It turns out he was selling illegal drugs to junkies in the city when the cops raided his secret shed in the fields after one of his customers confessed when he almost died from drug overdose" said Sarafina.

"What a horrible man" Vitani said.

"I don't even care about him anymore that's all in the past, I'm just grateful Nala doesn't look like him and isn't like him" said Sara.

"Well...I'm happy you and Nala are doing alright...Are you even seeing anyone else at the moment?" Nessa asked.

"Not really, I don't really want a man at the moment" Sara shrugged.

"Oh really? I heard you have your eyes on a male singer" Vitani playfully said.

"I do not" Sarafina denied.

"A male singer?" Nessa asked in confusion.

"Are you familiar with a band called The Bare Necessities?" Vitani asked Nessa.

"Yeah I heard about them, they're a bunch of guys who foamed a jazz band at the Tropical Bar every night to raise money for great causes for orphans, homeless people and even sick people" said Nessa.

"Indeed, the male singer is a handsome bear name Baloo Harris and apparently Sarafina here has a crush on him" Vitani explained.

"Really? That's so sweet" Nessa gleefully replied.

"No Nessa, I don't have a crush on him, I just like the band and his music" Sarafina replied.

"Oh yeah and I'm still a hooker (!)" Vitani scoffed.

"You are one for Khan" Sarafina teased.

"Oh you bitch" Vitani laughed.

The girls laughed with each other when the phone rings as Nessa said

"I'll get it"

Nessa rushes inside to pick the phone up and answers it.

"Hello?" Nessa asked.

There was no reply for a moment until Nessa heard a haunted whisper was heard

"I know what happened to your parents...Nessa..."

The dial was hung up as Nessa drops the phone in shock.

* * *

**So we learn a bit of Sarafina's past**

**Then someone called Nessa with a terrifying message**

**Who called her?  
**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Unknown Caller

**Chapter 6: Unknown Caller**

* * *

Nessa trembles and falls on her knees much to the other ladies concern as they rush to her side.

"Are you OK Nessa?" Vitani asked.

"What's wrong dear?" Sarafina asked as well.

"S...Someone knows what happened to my parents" Nessa gasped.

"But...does everyone know your parents in the fire accident?" Vitani asked.

"No, only the family members know nowadays" said Sarafina.

Soon the boys come in as Mufasa saw his wife on the ground and rushes to her and asked in deep concern.

"Nessa? Are you OK?"

"Someone called and said they know what happened to my parents" Nessa sadly said.

"What do you mean?" Shere Khan asked.

Soon the phone rings as Mufasa slowly puts it on speaker.

"Hello" He spoke.

There was no answer for a moment until a deep distorted voice spoke

"So you're the husband of that little girl I used to know hmm? How sweet...but my call is not for you...It's for Nessa..."

"Who the hell is this?! Is this some sort of joke because it's not bloody funny!" Mufasa growled.

There was chuckling for a moment on the other line before the voice said

"This is no joke...I have a message for Nessa...my dear Nessa...you must know that your family didn't die by accident...it was murder and it was such a delight to watch their pity faces rot before they die"

"N-No" Nessa gasped as she was getting angry and sad at the same time.

"And to watch you suffer in that orphanage was pure entertainment, How I wish I could relive those memories" The voice spoke again.

Nessa angrily got up and slams the table near the phone and shrieks

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want from me you sick fucker?!"

There was another moment of silence before the voice said

"I'm someone who knew your family too well and well...I hated their guts...just like I hated you"

"What has my wife ever done to you?!" Mufasa growled.

"It's not what she did but what she is...she's an abomination of that whore of her mother" The voice replied.

"How dare you! Why don't you come and show yourself so I can rip you apart!" Mufasa shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, quite the temper your husband has, Nessa...but don't worry I don't need him...I want you" The voice chuckled.

"M-Me?" Nessa stuttered.

"That's right my dear...I will come for you and when I do, you best pray you can get out of there alive" The voice evilly laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarafina angrily demanded.

"Well since you forks ask, I'll explain this...Your father betrayed me and now I'll punish him by destroying his family...ending with you Nessa...After all the torture and misery being put in daddy's little girl, I was hoping you rot and die but I was wrong...in which some people say if you wanna do something right, do it yourself" said the voice.

"We won't let you near her, Mr Unknown caller and we will find out who you are and stop you" Shere Khan calmly said.

"Shere Khan, I assume, if that's your voice" The voice spoke.

"No, it's your mother" Shere Khan sarcastically replied.

"Funny...Tell me Khan, how's your drinking? I heard it knock the crap out of your last wife" The voice evilly replied.

Khan just hissed a bit and grumbled

"Fuck you"

"You can't have Nessa, like the rest of us said, we won't let you harm her or even go near her" Vitani warned.

"Is that so? Well I got a small message for you all around Nessa...Stay out of my way cause if you don't, I'll make you wish you were never in my way" The voice threatened.

"T-This can't be happening" Nessa softly whimpered.

"I'll see you soon Nessa...It'll be a nice family reunion..." The voice said before hanging up.

"Holy shit..." Sarafina gasped.

"What are we gonna do now?" Angel asked.

"Angel, you and Scamps keep an eye on the kids in the longue and make sure they don't know what's happening! We don't wanna get them scared' Mufasa ordered.

"Yes sir" Scamps nodded as he and Angel leaves to the lounge.

"Shere Khan, you and Vitani call Sulley and give him and the police here ASAP" Mufasa said to Khan.

"You got it my friend" Khan nodded.

"Sarafina, take Nessa to the study hall, I'll be there in a minute" said Mufasa.

"Yes Mufasa" Sarafina nodded.

She goes to Nessa and holds her close while taking her to the study hall. Nessa looks back in fear with Mufasa and whimpered

"Mufasa..."

"I'll be with you shortly darling" Mufasa gently assured.

As he leaves to lock every door and window down, he looks out of his bedroom window and growled to himself

"If that bastard even dares to lay a hand on my wife or even my son...I will crush him completely, I don't care if I had to jail because of it"

Soon the police arrives as Mufasa sees them talking to Nessa until Sulley came to him and said

"Got here as soon as Khan called"

"Have you found anything?" Mufasa asked.

"Only that the call was traded to your building and the security cameras shows a hooded figure with gloves making the call before taking the phone apart and leaving with it" Sulley explains.

"Can you find this person who's after my Nessa?" Mufasa asked.

"We're doing the best we can Mufasa, we'll make sure this asshole doesn't harm Nessa or anyone for that matter, I promise" Sulley vowed.

"Thank you Sulley" Mufasa thanked.

"We'll look in our files and check on the residents near Nessa's old home and check them out soon" said Sulley.

"Right" The lion nodded.

They look at Nessa who was relaxing a little but was still scared as the lion then said

"I have to tell Nessa the truth but I never expect this to happen"

"We all didn't but we can't keep Nessa in the dark anymore" said Sulley.

"You're right, I have to tell her" Mufasa nodded.

"Good luck" said Sulley.

"Thanks" Mufasa thanked.

* * *

**Poor Nessa!**

**Someone called her and her family and reveals the truth in a bad way.**

**Who is this person who wants to hunt Nessa down?**

**And how did exactly Nessa's father betray this unknown villain?**

**How will Nessa handle this now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. I'll Protect You

**Chapter 7: I'll Protect You**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEX SCENE**

* * *

Mufasa walks to Nessa as he sits near her and holds her close.

"Is it true? My parents were murdered?" Nessa sadly asked.

"Sadly yes...According to these files Sulley showed me, the fire that killed your parents were committed by arson" Mufasa nodded.

"Mother...Father...Oh god" Nessa silently sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Nessa" Mufasa apologized as he nuzzles his wife gently.

"Does anyone know who did this?" Nessa asked

"Sadly no, the only thing that can tell us is that blazes was start through a bottle of gasoline near the fireplace but the bottle is missing and the building is destroyed completely as it still stands like a haunted house according to Sulley" Mufasa answered.

Nessa then sees Simba coming to her in concern and asked

"Mummy? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine darling" Nessa sniffed as she smiles at her son.

"Why are the police here?" Simba asked.

The two felines didn't want their son to worry about this as Mufasa replies

"They're just visiting us for a while, so how about you and Nala go upstairs to your room and play for a while OK?"

"OK daddy" Simba nodded happily and goes with Nala to his bedroom.

"Thank you" Nessa softly thanked.

Mufasa kisses her on the forehead as to say you're welcome then the lioness added

"I'm scared Mufasa, what if someone is after me? You, Simba and everyone in this family can be in danger because of me"

"Listen to me Nessa, I won't let anyone hurt you and we will be OK I promise. We will stop this monster for what he or she has done to you and your parents" Mufasa assured as he holds her close.

"I don't want you and the others to get hurt too" Nessa said.

"I know but we will be OK" Mufasa vowed.

Shere Khan comes to Nessa and said

"Nessa, I've just called a friend of mine and asked him to come here and to have him as your bodyguard outside your home"

"Bodyguard? I don't know" Nessa nervously said

"Who is this person?" Mufasa asked.

"His name is Kerchak, he's an old friend of mine" Shere Khan replied.

"Wait, THE Kerchak? The Jungle Fury wrestler?" Mufasa asked.

"No Kerchak the pussy cat, Of course the wrestler" Shere Khan sarcastically answered.

"Isn't he too violent?" Mufasa asked in an uncomfortable tone.

"Only in the ring but outside the ring and everywhere else, he's just a gorilla with a gentle side...in his own way" Shere Khan replied.

"And why should I allow him to protect my Nessa?" Mufasa questioned.

"Because he can take on any bastard or bitch that dare to hurt your wife" said Shere Khan.

"He has a point Mufasa" said Sulley who was standing beside Nessa.

"What?" Mufasa asked.

"Normally it's the police's job to protect the innocent and we are going to have some security in the building as of this moment but I suggest we hire Kerchak to watch over Nessa because we need all the help we can get" said Sulley.

Mufasa looks at Nessa and gently asked.

"It's up to you darling"

Nessa looks up at Shere Khan for a moment until she replied

"Call Kerchak in and we'll plan a meeting for him"

"You got it my dear" Shere Khan purred.

"Now if you excuse me, I want to go to bed...I...I need a moment" Nessa sadly said as she leaves for her bedroom.

"I'm going with her, I suggest you and the others leave" said Mufasa.

"Of course, we'll have a few policemen stay here for the night until we can hire security guards" said Sulley.

"Thank you" Mufasa thanked.

Soon Shere Khan took Vitani home as well as Sarafina took Nala home too while Sulley leaves some policemen behind to watch over the Pride Family for the night. Angel and Scamps have just put Simba to bed as Mufasa enters his and Nessa's room only to find his wife lying on the bed, naked and sobbing.

Mufasa pities his wife as he strips naked and lies beside her with the blankets over him as he pulls her in close to him and kisses her.

"I'm so scared Mufasa...I don't know what to do" Nessa sobbed.

"I won't let anyone hurt you or our son Nessa, I promise I will protect you both" Mufasa soothed.

"I don't want you to get hurt too Mufasa" Nessa sniffed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with you all the way Nessa, remember the night I confessed my feelings to you? I kept my promise to this day and will continue loving and caring for you forever, OK?" Mufasa gently reassured his frightened wife.

Nessa did remember the night Mufasa confessed his love for her as she remembers it like yesterday as she remembers his words, his touch and his kiss.

Mufasa turns Nessa and whispered lovingly

"There's nothing to be scared of, I'm right here beside you and nothing bad will happened to you OK?"

Nessa trusts Mufasa as her worries were slowly melting away as tonight, she feels safe and sound.

"OK" Nessa nodded.

Mufasa holds his love one closer and gives her a deep kiss as Nessa finally relaxes and kisses back. The lion then rubs his paws all over her back until Nessa moves her lips down to Mufasa's neck and starts kissing it, causing Mufasa to purr in delight.

Nessa then lies down as Mufasa goes on top of her and looks at her lovingly as Nessa smiles back.

"I love you Nessa, I want to relax you. So...may I?" Mufasa chuckles romantically.

"Yes you may Mufasa, I am yours" Nessa softly yet lovingly replied.

They kissed again as their tongues caresses each other and they moan in rhythm. After a few minutes of kissing, Mufasa pulled out and licks Nessa's neck and slowly went down to her lower stuff. As he gave it a few licks, Nessa moaned loud and panted heavily.

"Oooooh, Still sensitive hmmm? I love that" Mufasa deviously chuckled.

Mufasa kept on licking until he stops for a moment to see Nessa's relax and blushful face as he chuckled

"Glad you enjoy that"

"My turn darling" Nessa purred

The lioness then crawls to the lion's member as she did the same thing to his beloved husband

"Mmmm...That's my girl" Mufasa moaned.

"I missed your big "paw"" Nessa purred.

"I know you do baby" Mufasa chuckled.

Nessa then gives member a few slow licks from the bottom to the tip and then she slowly got back up and kisses Mufasa on the lips while rubbing her paws on his mighty chest.

"Why did you stop?" Mufasa laughed.

"I'm ready for the main event" Nessa purred.

"OK baby, you know the drill" Mufasa deviously growled.

Nessa purred and nodded as she understands what he meant and soon she got up and bends her upper body down.

"I'm ready Mufasa" Nessa purred.

"Not yet, I need to loosen you up a bit darling" Mufasa replied.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked.

"You'll see" Mufasa chuckled.

He puts two fingers in his mouth and sucks them on them for a bit before he puts the wet fingers in Nessa

"Oh my goodness!" Nessa gasped and moaned.

Mufasa love the noises Nessa makes when he pleasures her as he lowers to her neck and gave it a tender lick as he finishes loosing Nessa up.

"You ready my love?" Mufasa purred.

"Yes Mufasa" Nessa purred back.

"OK my sweet lioness, here it comes" Mufasa deviously growled.

The lion then inserts himself into Nessa as the lioness lets out a cry of pleasure as her eyes water in tears.

"Oh Mufasa!" Nessa cried.

"Just relax my darling" Mufasa soothed.

Mufasa started thrusting slowly as the lioness moans and mews with every thrust.

Nessa felt no fear as of this moment tonight was her night with Mufasa, every romantic moment she has with him always washes over the fear and anxiety in her life as she enjoys every love making with him too.

Soon Mufasa speed up his movement as he went in deeper while Nessa moaned louder and louder with every deep move Mufasa makes in her.

"How does it feel Nessa?" Mufasa growled deviously.

"It feels...so...so amazing" Nessa mewed.

"Hm,hm,hm,hm,hm,hm! That's what I wanna feel from my baby" Mufasa purred.

Mufasa soon wraps his arms around Nessa's waist and begins moving inside of her so hard and so fast that Nessa had to bite the pillow to make sure she wasn't crying so loud as she was full of bliss and pleasure beyond anything she imagined she and Mufasa made love together.

"Mufasa...I...I" Nessa whimpered.

"I know, let's do this together" Mufasa grunted.

Soon they each let out their roar/cry together as each of them realizes themselves inside each other before Mufasa pulls in her close and lies with her on top of him. The lioness looks at Mufasa, panting heavily and said

"Thank you Mufasa...thank you"

"Anything to relax my beautiful wife" Mufasa chuckled.

Nessa nuzzles Mufasa and then said

"I love you"

"I love you too" Mufasa whispered and kisses his wife the night away.

* * *

**So Shere Khan plans on hiring a wrestler name Kerchak to be Nessa's bodyguard**

**Will he agreed to help?**

**Mufasa has "relaxed" Nessa but what will they do later on?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Kerchak

**Chapter 8: Kerchak**

* * *

The next morning, Shere Khan was already awake in his study, looking at the files he wrote about the Chamberlin fire files and the mysterious caller as he tries to work out who was the arson and is the mysterious caller the person responsible for the death of Nessa's parents or someone working for the murderer. Either way, he vows to help out his bond brother Mufasa out with this much to Sulley's disapproval.

Vitani enters the study with her nightgown on and asked

"Honey? Why are you in the study so early this morning?"

"Good morning to you too my darling" Khan said.

Vitani walks to his desk and sees the files as she sighs

"Khan, I know you want to help them out...I do too but shouldn't we leave this up to the police?"

"Darling, a knight in an castle would risk life and limb to protect his king or queen against any threat that would break the kingdom and family apart" Shere Khan replied.

"So you're a knight then?" Vitani asked in confusion.

"My point is, Vitani, I would do anything to keep the peace and safety of my friends and family including you my beautiful lioness" Khan explained as he pets Vitani on the head.

Vitani holds him close and said

"I understand but still, I don't wanna see you get hurt...I don't want to lose you"

"Vitani, I am not going anywhere and I will not leave your sight ever, you belong to me Vitani and like a leader of a pack, I'll keep you here safe and sound with me" Khan vowed.

Vitani smiles and was about to kiss when the phone ring, to which Khan answers it

"Hello...Yes...I see...Very well I shall you soon...Goodbye"

He then hangs up the phone as Vitani asked

"Who was that Khan?"

"That was Kerchak, I've arrange a meeting for us to meet him at the Pride Rock Sports Arena this afternoon" said Khan.

"You mean you want me to meet him?" Vitani asked.

"Why not? I'm sure I can take you out for lunch today" Khan chuckled and kisses him.

"You don't have to do that" Vitani giggled.

"I know but where's the fun in going out if you're not with me?" The tiger purred and pulls his girlfriend into a kiss.

Later on at the afternoon, Vitani and Shere Khan was watching Kerchak in a boxing ring fighting a muscular bull as he was getting defeated by the big gorilla.

"I'm not comfortable watching this fighting" Vitani nervously said.

"Just close your eyes and hold me close" Shere Khan said.

Vitani didn't close her eyes but holds Khan close as they watch Kerchak beating his opponent up and knocks him down to the ground as he waits for him to get up until the referee finishes counting ten and the bell rings concluding the match.

The crowd cheered but Kerchak somehow didn't care as he just grabbed his towel off the table and leaves for his locker room much to the audience's confusion.

"Umm...We have our winner, forks, Kerchak! The Jungle Fury!" The announcer announced.

The crowd cheered wildly as Shere Khan escorted Vitani out of the crowd as they head for Kerchak's locker room. Shere Khan then gently stops Vitani and said

"Wait here"

Vitani waited for a moment as Khan knocks on the door and Kerchak, on the other side, growled

"Look, if you're the press or paparazzi, Two words! Fuck off!"

"And what about old friends Kerchak?" Shere Khan dryly asked.

The door opens to reveal Kerchak with a white towel over his shoulders as he sees Khan and said

"Oh...It's you Khan"

"It's good to see you my old friend" Khan replied.

"Yeah...you too" Kerchak shrugged.

The gorilla sees Vitani and asks

"So is this your escort for today?"

Vitani looks away and blushes while Shere Khan just unamusingly looks at Kerchak and replied

"You're funny (!) Actually, she's my girlfriend"

"I see" Kerchak nodded.

"May we come in?" Khan asked.

"Sure" The gorilla softly replied as he lets Khan and Vitani inside his changing room.

Vitani notices blood stains on his towels as Kerchak was wiping the blood off his sore nose that got punched by Kerchak's opponent at the match.

"You're bleeding are you OK?" Vitani asked.

"Don't worry Vitani, he has being through more than just bloody noses and gums" said Shere Khan.

"Like the time I almost got my arm dislocated but I knock the fuck out of that bastard" Kerchak chuckled.

"Now you know why we're here" Khan said.

"Yeah I know you want me to be a bodyguard for some damsel in distress, yeah, yeah I know" Kerchak sighed.

Khan looks at Kerchak with a cold look and softly growled

"Listen Kerchak, I've spend nearly seven years trying to get your fucking life back in track and you are doing fine with your life as far as I can. I saved you from nearly taking drugs, stop your drinking problem and even got you out of that jail for nearly beating the crap out of an person to death which god knows he should have not insulted your last wife but I've being there with you through it all and all I ask is you do this for me and for my girlfriend, Nessa and Mufasa are like family to me just as you and I are like brothers together"

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it! No need to remind of the shit I've being through in front of your girl" Kerchak growled back.

Shere Khan sighed a bit and pats Kerchak's shoulder and replied

"Thank you"

Suddenly the door opens to reveal one of the security guards as he sees Shere Khan and said

"Mr Khan, your car is being broken into, we caught the thief in time"

"Thank fuck for that...Alright I'll go check it out" The tiger said.

He was about to go when he looks at Vitani and said

"You stay with Kerchak for a moment OK my dear?"

"O-Ok but is he-?" Vitani nervously asked.

"He's not going to hurt you" Khan assured then looks at the gorilla and adds

"Are you, my boy?"

"No...You're safe with me kid" Kerchak grumbled.

"I'll be back darling" Khan said.

"OK" The lioness nods and kisses Khan

Shere Khan leaves the room with the security guard, leaving Vitani alone with Kerchak as she didn't look at him until without even a look from him, he spoke

"It's being a while Vitani"

Vitani looks at Kerchak and after a pause, she replied

"A year and a half in fact"

* * *

**Shere Khan is trying to find out who the murderer is by himself**

**Then he and Vitani visits Kerchak who has being through a rough time with Shere Khan but in what way?**

**Also how does Kerchak know Vitani from?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


End file.
